In your Dreams, part 2 of 2
by gekkeiju
Summary: The Exile confronts Atton about his shady past, with suprising results. (Please R and R.)


To say that this was unexpected would be a massive understatement.

His hand was no longer pressing into my throat, but softly stroking my neck. His other hand moved to my shoulder, down my back, up again. It trailed over my cheek to my hair, roughly twisting through it.

The kiss grew in its intensity, consuming and dangerous. There was a hunger, an urgency.

His hands moved to my robes, pushing them back off my shoulders. I did the same to his jacket, then began working on the closures for his top shirt while he undid the belt to my outer tunic. His teeth gently tugged at my bottom lip. He moved to my chin, my neck, my collarbone. It afforded me a moment of clarity, and I used the Force to step out of myself.

_What are we doing? What am I doing? How did this happen? This is wrong…isn't it?_

_It's not like I'm some shrinking violet and I'm not inexperienced. So why am I so confused?_

I could say that I was so surprised that I couldn't react. I could say that I was already so exhausted from our brawl that my natural responses were depleted. I could say that it was a tough job, trying to save the galaxy, and I was so lonely. That I just needed some affection, some companionship, someone that knew what I had been through and had no expectations. That if it wasn't him it was bound to be someone else. He was just a warm body. I could make all sorts of excuses.

It would be lies, all of it.

The truth hit me like a ton of durasteel.

_This feels so pure, so right, and so good. Force help me, I want this._

_I want him!_

I gasped, and not just because of the rough fingers on the small of my back.

I couldn't recall the last time I had really **wanted** someone else. It was always done out of boredom, or obligation, even coercion. It had never been like this.

It terrified the crap out of me.

I came back to my physical self.

His hands had found their way inside my in tunic; one was tracing lines up my spine, making me shudder. The other was near my left hip, deftly untying my leggings.

I had removed his shirt and was working on his belt.

He felt my sudden resistance, and quirked an eyebrow as the Stasis hit him. I looked into his eyes as the paralysis consumed him.

"I'm so sorry, Atton. I truly am."

I twisted out of his frozen limbs and adjusted my clothing.

Giving him one last, long look, I opened the door and streaked to the cargo hold. I needed solitude; somewhere I could hide and try to regain some balance.

Tucked behind some plasteel cylinders, I was finally able to catch my breath.

I didn't know I had fallen asleep until I awoke.

I had one brief moment of contentment before I remembered why my lips and body ached.

_Ignorance is bliss, or some stupid thing_…I groaned in pain and protest._ I bet it's afternoon, which means they'll all be up and about_. I considered crawling through the vents to refresher in an effort to avoid any questions, but knew I'd never fit.

_Besides, you'll have to face them eventually_. I sighed, healed myself, and went to get cleaned up.

_Maybe no one heard us_. I smothered an embarrassed chuckle.

_Sure. No one heard you beating each other senseless, and then nearly making like Gizkas. Right._

_I'm sure Atton has already sent out a holorecording._

I had barely finished that thought before I tore off towards the cockpit.

_Pleaseohpleaseohplease have kept your yap shut, for once!_

I burst into the Common room, but only saw Mira. I imagine something in my face said I meant business, because she simply pointed towards the cockpit and went back to reading her holomag.

The door to the cockpit was just slightly ajar, and I slowed to try and eavesdrop.

"So, let me get this straight. First, she bounces you off the walls of the Security room-"

"Hey, I did plenty of my own bouncing! Its not like it was totally one sided."

"Right. So, she kicks your tail, and then suddenly you're making out like kids?"_ Mandalore. Wonderful._

"Exactly."

"I believe that indicates some repressed feelings between you. That seems…odd to me." _Mical? What, did Atton call a crew meeting?_

"Well, that's what happened. Nobody asked you, anyway."

I had no plan, but I needed to salvage some small shred of dignity. That desire negated all rational thought.

Throwing the door open, I took in a grinning Atton, embarrassed Bao and bright red Mical.

Mandalore was inscrutable as always, but I think he was smirking.

"Hail-hail, the gang's all here! Is Kreia stashed somewhere, too? Maybe Visas?"

Mandalore snorted. "Of course not. Rand was just filling us in on last night."

I felt the color drain from my face, but feigned innocence.

"Last night?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just heard some commotion, wanted to make sure everyone was ok."

_Now I KNOW he's smirking._

"I see. How kind. So, what was the problem?"

Mical stepped up quickly, blushing like mad and stuttering. "Um, Alia, I don't think…I mean, uh, its not really…you see, you probably wouldn't be very…interested in-"

"Of course I would. I just want to make sure there aren't any problems." I stared meaningfully at Atton, who's grin widened.

"Well, we had actually just about finished talking, but I don't mind going over it again."

Mical practically ran out of the room then. Bao simply excused himself, shaking his head.

Mandalore took his time, sizing me up before sauntering out.

I bolted the door behind him, took a deep breath, and turned.

"So, you wanted to know about last night…"

"Oh, _yes_, do please indulge me."

"Are you begging?"

"Atton."

"Because you know you don't have to beg-"

**"Atton!"**

"Alright already. Mandalore was curious about all the noise."

"…And!" I felt like my head was about to explode.

"And so I told him."

"You WHAT!"

"Yeah. I told him about me going out, getting way too drunk, stumbling back here, tripping over things, and passing out in the cockpit."

My rage rapidly became confusion.

"I also told him about my crazy vivid dream."

"…dream?"

"Yeah. It was really intense. Mical seems to think we have 'unexpressed feelings' or something." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, you were pretty upset with me about some pretty crappy things I had done and said, and we exchanged words. Then we fought. I must have been thrashing about in my sleep, making all kinds of noise. I suppose that's where I got the lump on my chin."

I just sat there dumbfounded.

"_Then_, in the dream, we started kissing."

"In the…dream?"

"Right. It got pretty hot and heavy, lots of touching, you taking off my shirt and me-"

"Alright, OK, I get the picture!" I hid my smile.

"So…anything else?"

He sobered, looking me square in the eye.

"No. I told you everything there is to tell. No more secrets here."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. From here on out there are no secrets or lies between us."

"I'm truly glad to hear it. If that's all-"

He leered wickedly. "Well, just know that I really, **really** enjoyed that dream, and I hope to have it again sometime."

I struggled to look deadly serious. "The Force works in mysterious ways."

I shot him a wink and strolled out of the cockpit.


End file.
